Dirty Talk
by Minachiko
Summary: What ya think? The title says it all! Oh my! *blush* (warning yaoi: 2x5 1x3, and a hint of 4x5)


Ryomi: I can't believe I wrote this... just to tell you I wrote this for nothing. It's not my   
style of writing at all! and it's really really weird... This is the worst!! Please don't kill   
me!  
  
Title: Dirty Talk  
Achieve: If you want to. ^_^  
Rating: PG13?  
Warning: Yaoi, dirty talking  
By: Ryomi  
E-mail at: ryomi_chan@hotmail.com or sweetie@doramail.com   
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own some of the characters in the fanfic, but I   
may own some of the characters. However, ether way for those characters which I DO   
NOT own, *sobbing* I very sorry, I'm just a pitiful little girl who is writing a stupid little   
sorry excuse of a story! *sob sob* Please don't sue me! *sobs harder* I'm very much   
broke!  
  
Note: This Story is YAOI AND HAVE DIRTY TALKING!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blush*  
  
Dirty Talk  
Need I say more? The name says it all. ^_^ (1x3, 2x5)  
BY: Ryomi/Minachiko  
  
Heero was sitting by the computer reading a new mission, calmly, however, as soon as he   
finished reading his eyes nearly popped out. "Ahsehreo...asiroewl....hfoewyh...." in other   
words he was starting to babble non-sense. (Wow! Heero talks?)  
  
All the other pilots stared at Heero, as if he has gone crazy, which he probably have. Duo   
moved to the computer and started reading, as Trowa looked worriedly at Heero. after   
awhile, a wicked smile begin to form on Duo's lips as he explained the massage.  
  
"Heero and WuFei are going to pretend as works for Love Me, Phone Sex 2000,   
because it was traced that someone from OZ had been calling there." Duo's wicked smile   
widened as he looked at WuFei, and licked his lips.  
  
WuFei's eye did the same thing as Heero's, "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Duo smirked, "Hey! It not my fault, but a mission is a mission, right? Fei-Fei-chan." [and   
that means I gets to have some fun...he he he] Duo thought evilly.  
  
Trowa by that time also had that wicked as he eyed Heero. Quatre, looks the same.   
WuFei and Heero looks like they wanted to die, and they DO NOT like the look on their   
lover's faces.  
  
***WuFei's room in the Love Me, Sex Phone 2000***  
  
Phone: *ring ring*  
  
WuFei : *picks up phone* I can't believe I have to do this...*looks at his cue cards*   
*reading tone* Hello? This is Fei, I will be your lover tonight, I will fill you with desirer,   
I will...*pauses* *blushes* What the hell is this?! I refuse to say that!  
  
Caller: Er...are you going to talk dirty now...?  
  
WuFei: er... yeah, *reading from the cue cards* uh...oh I want you...to...to put your   
hands....on..on...OH! Screw this!! I'm NOT doing it!!  
  
Caller: *getting annoyed* Could you hurried it up, I'm paying for this you know.  
  
WuFei: Shut up, you pathetic loser!! Who the heck calls phone for sex?! If you want   
some, get the real thing!! No one probably wants you, (Bunny: Ouch!) but who do I   
care!! Now stop bothering me!! *slams the phone down*  
  
***Heero's room***  
  
Phone: *ring ring*  
  
Heero: *picks up phone* *looks at cue cards* Hn.  
  
Caller: er...*sweat drop* Isn't this Love Me, Sex Phone?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Caller: Aren't you suppose to say something...?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Caller: *as if realizes something* Ohhhh, your one of those shy ones aren't you?  
  
Heero: ...hn?  
  
Caller: Ok, I'll start then, I pull you close, I can feel the burn of your body, I touch your   
face and gently kisses you...*and on and on*  
  
Heero: *sweat drop* ...  
  
***WuFei's room***  
  
Phone: *ring ring*  
  
WuFei: *the manager had just warned him about reading the lines to the caller so he had   
to pick it up* *lamely* Hello. This is Fei, your new lover, I'm here to fill you with   
desirer, to make you hot, to give you *blush* a good fuck.  
Caller: *deep voice* Could you say these lines with more emphases please! MAKE ME   
HOT!!! I need to get some for my manly beauty! Ha ha!!  
  
WuFei: *lamely* yeah, yeah, you screw me, I screw you, we screw each other, suck   
suck, lick, lick, ok, see ya! *hangs up the phone*  
  
***Heero's room***  
  
Previous Caller: ...and we are filled with desirer, *moan* I feel so hot in you...  
  
Heero: *THUMP* *passes out from noise bleed*  
  
***WuFei's room***  
  
Phone: *ring ring*  
  
WuFei: *picks up phone* *lamely* Hello. This is Fei, your new lover, I'm here to fill   
you with desirer, to make you hot, to give you *blush* a good fuck.  
  
Caller: *recognizable voice* Why Fei-Fei-chan, I fuck up you good every night.   
*snicker*  
  
WuFei: *eyes widened, jaw dropped* DUO?!  
  
Duo: Well, Fei-Fei-chan, I was feeling REALLY HORNY at home so I decided to call.   
^_^ Now start talking! I'm paying for this you know!  
  
WuFei: Your always horny Duo...  
  
Duo: Well that doesn't matter...Now start talking dirty!! MAKE ME HOT!!! Make me   
wanna fuck you!!!  
  
WuFei: *sweat drop* er...  
  
***Heero's room***  
  
The previous caller finally finished., and Heero regained consciousness.  
  
Phone: *ring ring*  
  
Heero: *pick up phone* Hn.  
  
Caller *quiet voice* Heero...  
  
Heero: *realizes who it was* Trowa...?  
  
Trowa: Start talking...  
  
Heero: lick, lick, suck, suck...  
  
Trowa: *moan*  
  
Heero: *gets aroused* (Ryomi: *sweat drop* wow that was fast...)  
  
***WuFei's room***  
  
Duo: put a finger in your tight little hole... *Duo is talking, since WuFei refuse to)  
  
WuFei: *Moan*  
  
Duo: I push it in and out, in and out, in and out... *suddenly their phone call was   
interfered*  
  
Operator: I'm sorry, but your half an hour is up, please hang up. Man, if your so horny   
for each other go home! I don't wanna here your fantasies all day long!  
  
Another Operator: Awww!! Why did you have to do that? It was just getting good!  
  
Duo/WuFei: *sweat drop*  
  
***Heero's room***  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Trowa: *moan*  
  
Heero: *moan*  
  
Trowa: *moan*  
  
Heero: *moan*  
  
Trowa: *moan, moan, pant, pant* Ah...  
  
Heero: *moan, growl* (Ryomi: *sweat drop* What the heck?!)  
  
***WuFei's room***  
  
Phone: *ring ring*  
  
WuFei: *picks up phone* *lamely* Hello. This is Fei, your new lover, I'm here to fill   
you with desirer, to make you hot, to give you *blush* a good fuck.  
Caller: *cheerfully* Ok, lets start!  
  
WuFei: *Huge sweat drop appeared* Quatre?!  
  
Quatre: *laughs nervously* er...hi WuFei...  
  
WuFei: Why are YOU calling?!  
  
Quatre: *sounds pissed* Well!! Excuse me!! But do you know how LOUD you and Duo,   
are at home?!?!?! *imitates WuFei* "Oh...oh...love you...Ahhhhhh!!!!" And then there is   
Heero and Trowa!!! All of you are screwing like weasels in heat!!! And I'm not getting   
any!!!  
  
WuFei: *MEGA-SWEAT DROP* O_O!!  
  
Quatre: *Really pissed* I'm not satisfied!!! I want some!!! Now start talkin'!!!!  
  
WuFei: *scared* ye..yes sir...  
  
***Next day***  
  
Heero and WuFei finally finished with their torture, and WuFei discovers one of Quatre's   
little secrets...  
  
***Duo and WuFei's room***  
  
Duo and WuFei are finally together again after one night of separation, and Duo is still   
horny, just as they were about to get in to it when...  
  
WuFei: *remembers something* er...Duo? Could we...uh...do this somewhere else?  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
WuFei: *sweat-drop* It wouldn't...er...be nice if someone hears us...  
  
Duo: Why? Everyone already knows.  
  
WuFei: That's the problem...  
  
Owary!  
  
Ryomi: I have no clue what I was on when I wrote this, please don't kill me!! But you   
know what, even though I'm the one that wrote it, Bunny's the one that gave me the idea   
of Everything in here!! (she saw this phone sex commercial) Blame it all on her!!!  
Bunny: ME?! You're the one that wrote it!!!  
Ryomi: SO?! *blush* oh, and if you tell me this is not how sex phone works, well, I   
wouldn't know, either of us have a clue about it! We don't even know what Phone sex   
really is...  



End file.
